


liquid courage

by sunhyucked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, jungwoo a lil thotty, kissing owo, side johnyu, taeil is lowkey chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhyucked/pseuds/sunhyucked
Summary: moon taeil was way out of his element, but something about the scent of alcohol, the flashing lights, and the way the man across the room is looking at him made him loosen up a bit





	liquid courage

"But Taeil over here," Taeil felt a hand make contact with his ass. "He has all this cheek but continues to bury it under thick sweatpants. It's a goddamn shame." Taeil rolled his eyes and looked down at his glass. He swirled it around and watched the ice twirl. The liquid sloshed against the sides. 

"Keep touching my ass and I'll have to start charging you." Taeil said before lifting the glass to his lips. Johnny threw his arm around Taeil's shoulders and leaned closer.

"Do I get a friends and family discount?" He asked, his lips mere centimeters from Taeil's ear. Taeil just shoved him off.

"Shut up before I charge you more, you creep." He told him. Johnny laughed before taking another drink from his glass. Taeil glanced around, sipping down the last of the pale brown liquid in his glass. It wasn't even 30 seconds before Yuta was taking the empty glass and replacing it with another full one. "Are you guys trying to get me as drunk as possible?" He asked, taking a drink.

"And if we are?" Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not sleeping with you two." Taeil told him, causing the two taller men to laugh. 

"Tae, we've moved past that. We have another person to be our third. Don't even worry about it." Yuta told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Taeil cringed and took a long drink. "You've had a rough few weeks. Just loosen up and live a little. Now back to this whole 'fat ass' thing." He added. Taeil began to tune out the conversation and focus on the heavy thumping of the music around him. It had been a while since he had been out for a drink and he still wasn't entirely sure how Johnny and Yuta had managed to drag him to some shitty nightclub.

He looked at the throng of people dancing in the middle of the small room. A few years ago he probably would have been in there, dancing on whoever gave him any attention. Now, he stood a few steps from the bar, drinking whatever cheap whisky they had in house. Yuta told him he drank like an eighty year old man. He took a long sip from his glass and looked over at the opposite wall. 

There were two girls on the left. The first girl had the second pinned to the wall and was attacking her neck with an almost frightening fervor. He didn't look for too long.

To the right of them was another girl. Her head was down and she was looking intently at her phone. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and Taeil could see a small crease between her brows. He almost felt bad for her. 

The last person along the wall was a man. He had dark hair that almost looked blue. Taeil couldn't tell if maybe it was just the lighting. He had a bottle in his hand and was looking directly back at him. Taeil's cheeks grew hot and he turned away, trying to join in on his friends' conversation again.

"Kyungsoo's ass is so much better than Sehun's, you fucking idiot." Oh, so they were still on asses. Johnny looked over at Taeil and frowned slightly. 

"Taeil, you good? You seem a bit spooked." Johnny said, looking off in the direction Taeil was just looking. He noticed the man and smirked. "Oh, I see."

"Holy shit, that dude is totally checking you out. It's all that cheek, my guy." Yuta said. Taeil's blush deepened and he looked down at the glass in his hand. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He rushed out. Yuta laughed and nodded towards the man. 

"Go over there. Talk to him. Get laid." He told him. Taeil looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"C'mon, Tae. Just go say something." Johnny urged, now drinking something from a bottle.

"Shut up. I'm not drunk enough for this." Taeil spat out.

While that was true, it wouldn't take much more for Taeil to hit the point of "drunk enough." After finishing off his glass of whisky, Yuta gave him some fruity drink (which Taeil had two of) followed by something gross and bitter (that Taeil finished anyway). 

"You know, I don't think he's looked away from me." Taeil told his friends. Taeil was staring back at the man across the room who just gave him a cocky smile. "He's been watching me this whole time."

"It's because you're so cute." Yuta said, pinching Taeil's cheek. It would be a lie to say he wasn't a little far gone too. 

"No, no way I'm doing that." 

"You know, I think-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go say something to him." Taeil said, cutting Johnny off from finishing his sentence. Taeil pushed his glass into Johnny's hands and looked up into his eyes. "How do I look?"

"No different than usual." Johnny told him, earning him a slight nod. Taeil straightened the bottom of his sweater and looked back at the man on the wall. He took a deep breath and began to walk over there. As he made his way over, he could feel his confidence building and every step seemed easier. He was about halfway across the room when someone stumbled directly into him, almost knocking him over completely.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry." The person said, stumbling off in the other direction. Taeil took a second to collect his bearings and blushed when he saw the man was now in front of him. 

"You alright there?" He asked, offering a hand even though Taeil didn't need it. He took it anyway and gave a small nod. 

"Yeah, just threw me off a little." Taeil told him. 

"I can see that. Didn't even see him till he hit you." The man said, pulling him into the crowd of people. 

"Wish I saw him sooner. I probably wouldn't have looked so stupid." Taeil responded, feeling the people around him press into him. 

"You didn't look stupid. A bit dazed, but not stupid." The man insisted. "But hopefully you're alright now."

"Definitely." Taeil told him, a smile on his lips. "So, do you have a name? That was a stupid question. Of course you have a name. I just want it. Well I don't want your name. I want to know what it is. Yeah, I want to know what your name is." He rambled. The man just laughed, moving to the music.

"It's Jungwoo. I want to know what your name is." Jungwoo said, teasing him.

"Taeil. My name is Taeil. Now we have each other's names." Taeil said, beginning to move along to the song as well. Jungwoo smiled at him and set a hand on his waist. 

"Taeil. I like the way that sounds. I don't think I've seen you before, Taeil." Jungwoo said, taking a small step forward. Taeil bobbed his head to the music.

"My friends brought me. It's my first time. I can't say it has been the most enjoyable experience but it's much better now." He said, briefly glancing at Jungwoo's lips before blushing. 

"I'm very glad to hear that, Taeil. Glad it turned around for you." Jungwoo said, bringing his other hand to rest on Taeil's waist. Taeil decided then and there that he really liked the way he said his name. Taeil. _Taeil_. "Anything else I can do to make this night even better?" He asked. Taeil shook his head.

"Nothing comes to mind." He said before glancing back down at Jungwoo's lips and back up at his eyes. Jungwoo gave him a playful scoff.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Taeil." Jungwoo said. "So you're here with your friends?"

Taeil nodded and briefly looked over in the general direction he remembered his friends being before looking back at Jungwoo.

"They're around somewhere." He said.

"They're not gonna be mad you're out here with me, are they?" Jungwoo asked. 

"No, they wanted me to come talk to you. Said you were checking me out." Taeil said. Bringing an arm to rest on Jungwoo's shoulder. Jungwoo laughed and gave him a smile.

"I can't say they were entirely wrong. I guess you caught my attention." Jungwoo told him. Taeil glanced down at his lips and then up at his hair.

"It is blue. I thought so but I couldn't tell." He said, bringing his free hand up and running it through Jungwoo's hair. 

"It is. Freshly dyed too." Jungwoo told him. Taeil nodded and continued to run his fingers through it. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." Taeil said, missing the purpose behind the question. Jungwoo smiled and Taeil glanced back down at his lips.

"You gonna keep looking or are you gonna make a move?"

"Huh?" Taeil's eyes widened. As obvious as he was being, he didn't want Jungwoo to _notice_. Jungwoo just laughed and leaned in.

Taeil felt a shiver down his spine the moment Jungwoo's lips touched his. He slowly shut his eyes and swore he could see stars. Jungwoo's lips were soft and warm and only made Taeil think of just how long it had been since he had kissed someone. Jungwoo got just a bit closer, his grip on Taeil's waist growing a bit tighter. Taeil, in a daze, continued to just stand there. Jungwoo pulled away and watched as Taeil slowly opened his eyes. 

"That was... cool." Taeil said, unable to form any other words. Jungwoo laughed and brushed a few strands of hair from Taeil's face. 

"Cool is good, right?" He asked. Taeil frantically nodded.

"Cool is cool." He said, earning him another laugh.

"Cool." Jungwoo said before leaning in again, tilting his head just slightly. Taeil felt his stomach flutter as he leaned closer, shrinking the gap between them so it was almost nonexistent. He damn near lost his mind when he felt Jungwoo swipe his tongue along his lower lip. He shuddered back, knocking into the person behind him. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No no, it's... cool." Taeil said, feeling his heart drop at the slightly disappointed look on Jungwoo's face.

"Cool?"

"Very cool." Taeil insisted before stepping forward again and pressing his lips to Jungwoo's.

Taeil's fingers went into the other man's hair as he parted his lips slightly. Jungwoo slipped his tongue into Taeil's mouth and Taeil felt his knees go weak. God it had been a long time since he had kissed anyone and he was really wondering why. It was nice. Sweet. Nothing like he was expecting from some random dude in a shitty nightclub. He tasted like strawberries and coconut and just the slightest bit like whatever beer Taeil had seen him drinking earlier. Taeil was grateful Jungwoo seemed to know what he was doing, because there was no way he was thinking straight enough to lead this himself. He felt the other man's hand slide a bit lower, coming to rest just over his ass before he pulled away.

"Is this okay?" He asked, looking into the shorter man's eyes. Taeil nodded.

"Mhmm. It's cool." He said, his brain going in every direction.

"Cool." Jungwoo said before leaning in to connect their lips once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> unedited but will be cleaned up soon  

> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vvoochuls)|[cc](https://t.co/Me7ZlzVQ2Q)


End file.
